blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Toucan Do It!
is the 10th episode in Season 3 of Blaze and the Monster Machines, and the second Wild Wheels episode. It marks Season 3’s midseason finale. Description In the middle of a game of Jungle Ball, Tooks the Toucan gets stuck on a mountain while trying to get the ball back and it's up to Blaze, Darington and Starla to rescue her. Back at the stadium, Crusher is not accustomed to the animal food being sold. Synopsis At a stadium on Animal Island, Burt Black N' White announces it's time to play a game of Jungle Ball. Bunk, Bam, Nelson and Claude are on the first team, while Blaze, Starla and Darington are on the second. Just as Blaze is ready to play, AJ realizes the other team has four players have four players while theirs has only three and they need one more teammate. The trucks wonder who to have as a teammate when they spot a toucan flying through the air and showing really good Jungle Ball skills. She introduces herself as Tooks, and has been practicing. Blaze invites Tooks to be on his team, and she accepts. The game begins, and everyone is having a fun time. When the ball lands in the middle of the field, all the players run into each other while trying to get it, causing it to be launched far away. Luckily, Tooks hurries to catch it. Tooks manages to catch the ball just as she lands on a faraway mountain, and manages to avoid some falling rocks. Unfortunately, one rock lands on top of her tail feathers, preventing her from flying and is stuck. Blaze says they should help her since she's their friend. Starla and Darington agree, and Blaze leads the way as the Wild Wheels song is heard. The trucks enter a cave full of holes, which Darington checks out, but manages to dodge the lava it shoots out. Since all the holes are shooting lava everywhere, Blaze says they need an elephant to help out, since they use their trunks to squirt water. Starla remembers Blaze is good at engineering and asks him to turn her into an elephant which he agrees. He shares his transformation magic with her, transforming her. Starla manages to cool down all the lava with help from the viewers, and they make it out. Back at the stadium, Pickle is showing an uninterested Crusher around when they spot the snacks being offered which Crusher likes. However, one of the stands is offering bamboo, which is a panda's choice food. Crusher turns it down and eats a hamburger instead, but to his disgust, it's a bamboo burger. Crusher spits it out and flees, while Pickle tries it and likes it. AJ gets a call from Tooks, who is still stuck under the rock, and promises her they'll be there. When they approach a bridge, the wind above them causes a stick to hit the lever which deactivates it right before they could cross. Since it's on the other side, they cannot get across. Luckily, Blaze decides they need a flying squirrel, who uses patagia wings to glide through the air. Blaze turns Darington into one as a request, and he flies through the air only to encounter several storm clouds. He finds the biggest space to fly through with help from the viewers and reactivates the bridge, and they spot the mountain where Tooks is trapped and go on. Back at the stadium, Pickle is doing an animal cheer when Crusher wants to get more snacks. He finds a stand which offers zebra food, grass, which he annoyingly turns down. He decides to eat an ice cream sundae instead, but to his shock, it's a grass cream sundae. After he flees in disgust, Pickle enjoys it. The Monster Machines are nearing Tooks when they suddenly see some giant strange-looking flowers which trap them in bubbles. The bubbles cannot pop as they're too strong, so they can't get out. Fortunately, Blaze decides they need a rhinoceros, who has keratin horns. Blaze turns himself into one and frees everyone, and with help from the viewers, pops all the bubbles that the bubble flowers make. Upon reaching the mountain where Tooks is, giant rocks are about to fall on her, prompting Blaze to activate his Blazing Speed to get to her super fast. Using a big rhino charge, he breaks the rock that traps Tooks, freeing her just in time. Tooks thanks Blaze for saving her, and everyone goes back the other way to resume the Jungle Ball game. The team returns to the stadium just in time, and the game resumes. When Blaze passes the ball to Tooks, she does an impressive move which sends the ball flying past Bunk, scoring a goal. The Monster Machines congratulate Tooks, and proceed to play another round. In the last scene, Crusher encounters a stand offering leaves which is elephant food, which he dismisses, and decides to have some macaroni and cheese instead. When he finds it's macaroni and leaves, he is completely disgusted and flees, leaving Pickle to eat it himself. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Themed episodes Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes with Crusher and Pickle's subplots Category:Episodes with no STEM song Category:Multiple transformations Category:No viewer greeting Category:No cheats Category:No Axle City setting Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept